


this, forever

by cheekaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekaspbrak/pseuds/cheekaspbrak
Summary: "Omg for the sentence starters, can we do 1 for reddie, but can it not end in angst, I can’t handle that"Prompt: "I can't do anything right."





	this, forever

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more: @cheekaspbrak

There are two things in this world Richie Tozier is absolutely, without-a-doubt, one hundred percent certain about. Those two things are:

  1. Eddie Kaspbrak is a resilient badass.
  2. Richie is unequivocally in love with him.

Perhaps that’s redundant, but that’s just how sure he is.

He’s always been sure about this, ever since he met him all those years ago. He’s only grown more certain over time, after moving out of Derry and struggling through college and monthly rent payments for their shared apartment. He’d seen him at his worst and best and only wanted more. The only thing stopping him from getting down onto one knee and asking him for his hand in marriage was saving up for a ring (which was really just an excuse to procrastinate turning into a nervous wreck for the weeks leading up to the big question). Now that he’d purchased the ring, he was left with the question of when to do it and how to not puke from nerves midway through the proposal. That was a problem for another time, though.

Eddie was a badass, through and through. He was the perfect amount of feisty to counteract Richie’s humor, he’d escaped the clutches of his mother when he was barely eighteen and built a life for himself from nothing, and he was working harder than Richie had ever seen anyone work to become a surgeon. Richie was ridiculously proud of him and ceaselessly reminded him of that fact.

With all that badassery, though, came a difficult side effect. Sometimes he grew so overwhelmed with the pressure of school, work, and Richie (though Eddie would never admit it, Richie knew he was a handful) that he popped like a balloon. In fact, Eddie had referred to himself as a soda bottle on several occasions- the world keeps vigorously shaking him until he explodes. 

Today is one of those soda bottle days, Richie can just tell. Eddie had a big exam he had been studying for the whole night, finally falling asleep at five in the morning just to wake up and leave before Richie had even woken up at eight o’clock. When he’d wandered out of the bedroom, he’d discovered that their apartment was a _ mess. _ Eddie’s homework was scattered all over the kitchen counters, dishes over the past few days had piled up in the sink, and the laundry had grown into a conglomerate monster in the hamper. It certainly wasn’t like Eddie at _ all _to leave the apartment like this, and Richie knew they were moments away from a big blowout.

He knew what he had to do.

He spent all morning cleaning the entirety of the apartment, putting away the homework and dishes, sorting through the laundry in record time. When the apartment was squeaky clean- though Eddie would certainly have done _ some _things differently- he headed out to pick up some ingredients for Eddie’s favorite dinner that Richie could make, Beef Merlot. It sounded fancy but was easy to make and Eddie always requested it on special occasions, like his birthday or their anniversary. He also picked up a frozen Marie Calendar’s chocolate pie, another favorite of Eddie’s that always cheered him up. 

Richie was over-the-moon with himself when he had it all set up, complete with candles and a bouquet of sunflowers- not roses, Eddie hated cliches- on the dining table. When he heard Eddie open the front door, he peeked around the divider that separated the living room from the dining area with a big smile on his face. Eddie threw the door open, looking a bit chilly and frustrated. The red hue on his cheeks accented the small spots of freckles and warmed Richie’s heart until it could almost burst. Eddie shucked off his jacket, getting up on his tiptoes and hooking it on the coat rack. Richie noticed a second too late that it teetered, rounding about on its little pegs, and he couldn’t reach it in time before it crashed down on Eddie’s head, rolling off and hitting the ground with a solid thump. The knob at the top snapped off, traveling across the floor. Eddie groaned and his hands flew up to the back of his head where a bump was already forming. Richie was on him within seconds, hands covering Eddie’s.

“Oh baby, are you okay?” He crooned.

“Never fucking better,” Eddie snapped, looking up at him with a hard expression that quickly softened into a pout. He looked down at the coat rack and jackets that had been spilled across the floor, “I’m so sorry, **I can’t do anything right**.”

“It’s just a coat rack, Eds. Don’t worry about it,” Richie soothed, finally fighting his way past Eddie’s hands to stroke over his hair, making sure not to press too hard on his injury.

“It’s not just the coat rack,” Eddie cried, big eyes welling up with tears. It wasn’t often Richie saw him this way- almost never, actually, “I’m pretty sure I bombed my exam after getting almost no sleep last night, a customer yelled at me for accidentally making their order with caffeine instead of decaf and accused me of trying to _ kill _ her, and to top it all off, the apartment’s a mess because I haven’t had any time to clean it!” He throws his hands towards the room, but his gesture falters when he realizes that it’s not anywhere _ near _as dirty as it was when he had left that morning, “Did you… clean?”

Richie can’t help the pride that swells up in his chest, “I might’ve,” He admits with a smile, “But before you get all excited, can I show you what else I did?” 

Eddie knits his brows together in confusion but nods anyway. Richie grabs him by the wrist and tugs him around the corner to their candlelit dinner. 

“Is that Beef Merlot?” Eddie asks, mouth open and eyes wide.

“Mhm. I didn’t start a fire while making it, I promise,” He looks down at Eddie to see his reaction and is a little startled to find that tears have spilled down onto his cheeks, “Eds?”

Eddie's arms wrap around Richie’s torso like a vice, face burrowing into the soft fabric of his sweater. He sniffs and hugs him tighter when Richie returns the gesture, pressing sweet kisses to his soft brown hair, “Thank you so much, Rich.”

“Hey,” He says, voice soft and gentle, fingertips pulling Eddie’s face up to look at him, “I am _ so _ proud of you for working your ass off all the time. You _ deserve _this.”

Eddie’s face smiles up at him for several moments before he speaks up again. His eyes move over to stare at the romantic lighting on the dining table, “Is now a bad time to tell you that I found the ring in your sock drawer?”

Richie pulls back a smidge, eyes wide behind his glasses, _ “What?” _

Eddie beams at him, moving over to pull out one of the dining chairs, “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop. But, seeing all this,” He gestures at the table, “I just know there’s no one else in this world I’d rather marry.”

“Did you just propose to _ yourself _and accept?” Eddie removes his hand from the dining chair, using it to pull Richie in for a deep kiss.

“Why don’t you ask me yourself and find out?”

It only takes a matter of seconds for Richie to be back by his side, shaky hands fumbling with the box. He doesn’t even know why he’s nervous. Eddie watches him with big eyes, equally as nervous. Richie goes down on one knee, stupid tears filling up his eyes.

“Edward Spaghetti Kaspbrak-”

“Fuck you, that’s not my name-”

“I won’t propose to you if you don’t let me use Spaghetti as your middle name.”

“Fine,” Eddie huffs, a flustered smile on his face.

“Edward Spaghetti Kaspbrak, I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. You are the bravest, kindest, most beautiful person I have ever met. I want _ nothing _more than to spend forever with you. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, but Richie can see the wetness sparkling on his cheeks in the dim candlelight, “Of fucking course, you idiot. Now put the ring on me before our food gets cold.”

Richie rockets up off the ground and pulls Eddie in for another kiss. His hands wrap around Eddie’s hips to bring him even closer, but Eddie moves back.

“I’m serious, I’m starving. I _ will _eat you if I don’t get food soon.”

“Alright, alright!” Richie exclaims, hands up in surrender. He slides the silver band on Eddie’s finger with a smile, “Can’t believe you said yes.”

“We’ve been dating for six years, Richie.” Eddie rolls his eyes, eagerly collapsing into the chair and starting in on his food.

“But _ still, _ you’re willing to marry _ me. _I just scored for the rest of my life.”


End file.
